Status Effects
Status Effects play a vital role in South Park: The Stick of Truth '', '' South Park: The Fractured But Whole and South Park: Phone Destroyer. They are present in virtually every one of their battles, whether caused by the player or the opponent. Status Effects can be good or bad, depending on which one it is, and some can turn a losing fight to a victory. South Park: The Stick of Truth Status effects in Bold cannot be removed by bottled water (player and buddy) or water balloons (enemies). Thief's ability Mug (at rank 3) can steal a random beneficial status effect from a target, although some stolen status effects have no effect on the player. Positive Status Effects *Cry of the ManBearPig - Grants ManBearPig regeneration and Attack Up. Only available to ManBearPig. *Cursed Blade - Drain PP with each hit. *Defense Matrix Condition Green - Increases the defense of its allies. Only available to Alien Defense Matrix. *Excelsior - Grants Al Gore Attack Up and regeneration. *FInal Gift - Killing this enemy will heal all its allies. *Ginger Strikes - Melee attacks inflict bleeding. Only available to gingers. *Hooked Up to Defense Matrix - Very strong defense. Only available to the Alien Pilots. *Horde Strong - Defense and Attack vastly increased. *Hunker Down - Grants Defense Up to the enemy and its allies. *Inferno Blade - Melee attacks inflict Burning. *Slow Smash - Melee attacks inflict Slowed Down. Negative Status Effects South Park: The Fractured But Whole '''(IN-PROGRESS) Status Effects make an appearance yet again during this game. Positive Status Effects '''Attack up The character's following attacks are increased by 25%, the effect does not apply to healing abilities. * Caused By: ** Henrietta's Satanic Seal ** The Elementalist's Hydro Helper ** The Plantmancer's Purifying Petals Regenerate The character gains a little bit of health each turn. * Caused By: ** Using Antidotes. Boost! The character can now take two actions in a single turn (which usually means they would have to sit the next turn out) * Caused By: ** The Speedster's Double Edge ** Randy's Red Wine Resilience Blocking The character gets surrounded by a protective block, which keeps them save from all the attacks until the protection is broken. The protection is usually broken when the block has received too much damage or the character is attacked with an attack that knocks them back. * Caused By: ** The Cyborg's Ganz Technique **The Martial Artist's Dragon Swagger **Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger **Call Girl's Blocked **The Crooked Cops' Riot Shield **The Vampires' Coffin Block Grim Fate The character now has Netherborn's new powers * Caused By: ** The Netherborn's Grim Fate Baleful Blessing When the character's turn ends, their surrounding enemies are all damaged, the damage is equal to the burning status effect. After which, the character gains a heal equal to 50% that of the total damage. * Caused by: ** Henrietta's Baleful Blessing Mint The character won't receive any damage from an enemy with the "Berry" Status Effect during a turn. It is indicated by mints and a green aura surrounding the character. * Caused By: ** Mintberry Crunch's Mint Launch, Flavor Blast and Bringing the Crunch Negative Status Effects Grossed Out The character vomits and loses a significant amount of health for one turn. It is indicated by green bubbles coming out of the character's head. The damage this status effect delivers is equal to: (Your current level) x 2800% x (Your status effect bonus) * Caused By: ** Mosquito's Skeeter Swarm and Pandemic Pestilence ** The Brutalist's Gastro Smash ** The Blaster's Backfire Blast ** Most of the Sixth Graders' attacks ** Father Mcmanus' Mutual Flaggelation ** Professor Chaos' Mini Supreme's Dog Shitter ** The Ol' Bomber's Colostomy Bag ** The Security Bruiser's Pepper Spray ** Morgan Freeman's Fart Sensei ** Mitch Conner's cheating abilities. ** Mutant Human Kite from an Alternate Universe's nosebleed. Burning: The character gets set on fire and loses a medium amount of health for three turns. It is indicated by a small flame on the character's body. The damage this status effect delivers is equal to: (Your current level) x 1400% x (Your status effect bonus) * Caused By: ** The Blaster's Triple Burn and Backfire Blast ** Human Kite's Wrath of Kite ** Fastpass' Burning Lap ** Henrietta's Cigarette Burn ** Mysterion's Cruel Fate ** Towelie's Thermite Bong ** Chaos Bomber's Lava of Chaos ** Chaos Exploder's explosions ** The 6th Grader Leader's Roman Candle ** Foxy and Deery's Pentakill ** Mitch Conner's cheating abilities. ** The Head Vampire's Fire Breath ** Skull of Sick Burning Artifact Bleeding The character bleeds and loses a small amount of health for five turns. It is indicated by blood failing to the floor from the character's legs. The damage this status effect delivers is equal to: (Your current level) x 700% x (Your status effect bonus) * Caused By: ** The Assassin's Quick Cut, Spin Slash and Deadly Dive ** The Coon's Coon Claws and Prime-Time Coon ** The Plantmancer's Root Burst ** Professor Chaos' Mini Supreme's Dog Bite ** The Bums' Shank ** Most of the City Ninjas' attacks ** The Crab People's Double Claw and Vicious Snipping ** Mitch Conner's cheating abilities. ** High Jew Elf Kyle's Rain of Arrows ** Danger Gyro Artifact Shocked The character is electrocuted and damages any adjacent allies for a turn. It is indicated by electrocution on the Character. The damage this status effect delivers is equal to: (Your current level) x 2100% x (Your status effect bonus) * Caused By: ** The Elementalist's Elemental Onslaught ** The Gadgeteer's Gigavolt Globe ** The Cyborg's Ganz Technique (Once its block has been broken beside an enemy) and Faraday Uncaged. ** Wonder Tweek's Supreme Lightning ** Professor Chaos' Chaos Confuse-O-Tron and Hammer of Chaos ** The Police Officers' Tasers and Stun Guns ** Mitch Conner's cheating abilities. Chilled The character gets frozen, is unable to attack and loses a turn as a result. It is indicated by snow flakes on the character. Most bosses are immune to this status effect. * Caused By: ** The Elementalist's Ice Prison and Elemental Onslaught ** Wonder Tweek's Icicle Strike ** The Netherborn's Grim Fate ** Dead Mysterion's Phantom Chill ** The Therapy Kids' Cold Shoulder ** Mitch Conner's cheating abilities. ** The Head Vampire's frosted Tips Confused The character will attack the closer characters, either friend or foe, lasts two turns. If the character is hurt by an enemy, they will regain all senses. It is indicated by question marks coming out of the character's head. Many bosses are immune to this. * Caused By: ** The Psychic's Dazzling Flash ** Wonder Tweek and Super Craig's Eros Eruption ** Professor Chaos' Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** Doctor Timothy's Brain Bomb ** Dead Mysterion's Spooked ** The Rednecks' Beer Bomb ** The Security Bombers' Flashbang Charmed The Character will attack their allies and heal their enemies during the next two turns. If the character is attacked or hurt by their allies, they will regain all senses. It is indicated by hearts coming out of the character's head. Most Bosses are immune to this status effect. * Caused By: ** The Plantmancer's Sweet Scent. ** Doctor Timothy's Mind Rape ** The Raisins Girls' Favourite Customer ** Morgan Freeman's Glistering Freckles Slowed The Character will lose a point in movement, reducing their movement on the battlefield for the next three turns. It is indicated by an anvil failing on the character's feet before their turn starts. * Caused By: ** The Martial Artist's Dragon Reversal ** The Netherborn's Grim Slash ** Super Craig's Omega Crash Extra ** Call Girl's Selfie-Stick Strike ** Tupperware's Tupper Mech Mk III ** The Therapy Kids' Grievance ** The Crab People's Crab Loogie ** Mitch Conner's cheating abilities. ** Jared's Aide's Step Aside Defense Down The character will receive 40% more damage than they would usually take for the next three turns. It is not indicated by anything. * Caused By: ** The Martial Artist's Dragon Reversal ** The Netherborn's Dire Shroud and Grim Shroud ** Call Girl's Phone Destroyer and Blocked (once the protection has been removed near an enemy) ** Mysterion's Dark Whisper ** The Therapy Kids' Harangue ** Stephen's Ground ** dead mysterion's marked for death Enraged The character gets angry at an enemy, thus, will only be focused on attacking them, considering other enemies as indestructible obstacles and ignoring their allies for the next three turns. It is indicated by steam coming out of the character's head. Only playable characters have the ability to enrage someone, and when they are turned against their original party, they will not use it. Some bosses like Stephen, Red Wine Drunk Randy, Jared etc. are immune to this status effect. Sometimes, when preparing a telegraphed attack, enemies will be granted this immunity. * Caused By: **The Cyborg's Ganz Technique **The Martial Artist's Dragon Swagger **Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger **Call Girl's Blocked Grounded The character will be removed from the battle for the next ninety-nine turns (or until they are ungrounded by The New Kid), like if they had been defeated. It is indicated by purple mass surrounding the character and their skin going pale. The New Kid is immune to this status effect. *'Caused By:' ** Stephen's Ground Berry The character won't deal any damage to a character with the "Mint" status effect. It is indicated by berries and a pink aura surrounding the character. *'Caused By:' ** Mintberry Crunch's Berry Land, Berry Blast and Bringing the Crunch South Park: Phone Destroyer(IN-PROGRESS) Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth